THE SON OF SOBEK
by Spirit Kone
Summary: what we have all been waiting for from Rick Riordan, a crossover of PJO and KC! a sneak-peak at the new book: THE SON OF SOBEK! (of course i own nothing, this IS FanFiction)


**417**

**THE SON OF SOBEK**

The surface o the river churned with bubbles. The crocodile was gone, but standing in the marsh about twenty eetaway was a teenage guy in jeans and a faded orange T-shirt that said CAMP something. I couldn't read the rest. He looked a little older than me—maybe seventeen—with tousled black hair and sea-green eyes. What really caught my attention was his sword—a straight double-edged blade glowing with faint bronze light.

I'm not sure which of us was more surprised.

For a second, Camper Boy just stared at me. He noted my _khopesh _and wand, and I got the feeling that he actually saw these things as they were. Normal mortals have trouble seeing magic. Their brains can't interpret it, so they might lookat my sword, or instance, and see a baseball bat or a walkingstick.

But this kid . . . he was different. I figured he must be a magician. The only problem was, I'd met most of the magicians in the North American nomes, and I'd never seen this guy be ore. I'd also never seen a sword like that. Everything about him seemed . . . _un-Egyptian_.

"The crocodile," I said, trying to keep my voice calm and even. "Where did it go?"

Camper Boy frowned. "You're welcome."

"What?"

"I stuck that croc in the rump." He mimicked the action with his sword. "That's why it vomited you up. So, you're welcome. What were you doing in there?"

I'll admit I wasn't in the best mood. I smelled. I hurt. And,

**417**

**THE SON OF SOBEK**

yeah, I was a little embarrassed: the mighty Carter Kane, head of Brooklyn House, had been disgorged rom a croc's mouth like a giant hairball.

"I was resting," I snapped. "What do you _think_ I was doing? Now, who are you, and why are you fighting my monster?"

"_Your_ monster?" The guy trudged toward me through the water. He didn't seem to have any trouble with the mud. "Look, man, I don't know who you are, but that crocodile has been terrorizing Long Island or weeks. I take that kind o personal,as this is my home tur . A ew days ago, it ate one of our pegasi."

A jolt went up my spine like I'd backed into an electric fence. "Did you say _pegasi_?"

He waved the question aside. "Is it your monster or not?"

"I don't own it!" I growled. "I'm trying to stop it! Now, where—"

"The croc headed that way." He pointed his sword to the south. "I would already be chasing it, but you surprised me."

He sized me up, which was disconcerting since he was half a foot taller. I still couldn't read his T-shirt except or the word _CAMP_. Around his neck hung a leather strap with some colorful clay beads, like a kid's arts and crafts project. He wasn't carrying a magician's pack or a wand. Maybe he kept them inthe Duat? Or maybe he was just a delusional mortal who'd acci-dentally ound a magic sword and thought he was a relics can really mess with your mind.

Finally he shook his head. "I give up. Son of Ares? You've got to be a half-blood, but what happened to your sword? It's all bent."

**418**

**THE SON OF SOBEK**

"It's a _khopesh_." My shock was rapidly turning to anger. "It's supposed to be curved."

But I wasn't thinking about the sword.

Camper Boy had just called me a _half-blood?_ Maybe I hadn't heard him right. Maybe he meant something else. But my dad was A rican American. My mom was white. _Half-blood _wasn't a word I liked.

"Just get out of here," I said, gritting my teeth. "I've got a crocodile to catch."

"Dude, _I_ have a crocodile to catch," he insisted. "Last time you tried, it ate you. Remember?"

My fingers tightened around my sword hilt. "I had everything under control. I was about to summon a fist—"

For what happened next, I take full responsibility.

I didn't mean it. Honestly. But I was angry. And as I may have mentioned, I'm not always good at channeling words of power. While I was in the crocodile's belly, I'd been preparing to summon the Fist of Horus, a giant glowing blue hand that can pulverize doors, walls, and pretty much anything else that gets in your way. My plan had been to punch my way out of the monster. Gross, yes; but hope fully effective.

I guess that spell was still in my head, ready to be triggered like a loaded gun. Facing Camper Boy, I was urious, not to mentioned dazed and confused; so when I meant to say the English word fist, it came out in Ancient Egyptian instead: _khefa_.

**419**

**THE SON OF SOBEK**

Such a simple hieroglyph:

**(a/n: sry, wouldn't let me put the hieroglyph)**

You wouldn't think it could cause so much trouble.

**420**

* * *

**A/n: That was all there was, hoped you enjoyed**


End file.
